(1) Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to a terminal-processed structure of a shielded cable and a terminal-processing method of the shielded cable.
(2) Statement of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an example of a terminal-processed structure of a shielded cable is disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. Hei 2-273427 (1990). For convenience of explanation, a conventional terminal-processed structure of a shielded cable will be described by referring to FIGS. 8 to 10. FIGS. 8 to 10 are illustrating the respective steps of processing a terminal of the shielded cable.
As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional shielded cable 1 comprises two cores 2, braided metallic wires 3 sheathing the cores and an outer insulating member 4 covering the wires 3. An inner sleeve 6 which is provided with male threads is disposed on the outer insulating member 4 of the shielded cable 1.
As shown in FIG. 9, the braided metallic wires 3 are bent back on the inner sleeve 6 and core wires 5a of an external electrical cable 5 are placed on the braided metallic wires 3. Then, as shown in FIG. 10, an outer sleeve 7 which is provided with female threads is engaged with the inner sleeve 6.
In a conventional method of processing the terminal of the shielded cable, it is necessary to connect the terminal of the external electrical cable 5 to the braided metallic wires 3 of the shielded cable 1, since the braided metallic wires 3 must be electrically connected to an external conductive element through the cable 5. This requires much work. Moreover, work to interconnect the inner sleeve 6 and the outer sleeve 7 is required. This makes it difficult to automate terminal-processing.